


Trash Talk

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: Pieces of Life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra asks Cat Grant for a favor.  Here's the dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk

Cat studied her new surroundings, her eyes slowly adjusting to the orange hue of the dim overhead lights. She was surrounded by silence and pockets of darkness, which gave her a creepy, uncomfortable feel. She didn't know why she had been brought here, but she did not like it.

She yanked her arm out of the grip of the man standing next to her.

"I've done as you asked," he said, to someone in the shadows. A woman stepped forward in response.

"Leave us, husband," she said, "I need to talk with Cat Grant."  
  
Cat may have been feeling fear, or she may have been feeling anger, but she had no time to think about that. This woman wanted something from Cat, which meant that this was going to be a negotiation, and Cat never negotiated from a position of weakness. If she didn't have the upper hand now, she would simply take it when the time came. Cat's confidence was growing. Whatever was going on here, she would soon be in control.

She put her hand on her hip. "I normally don't take impromptu meetings."

"I apologize for interrupting your evening, but it was necessary. I am Astra. I need your help." Astra paused, but Cat said nothing, and did not move.  

"I want you to tell my story."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "What story?"

Astra started to explain, but her words faded into the background to Cat's thoughts. She didn't need all the details; she knew exactly who Astra was.

Kara didn't talk much about her work as Supergirl, and she wouldn't talk at all about the other Kryptonians. Or at least, not while she was awake.

Cat noticed right away that Kara talked in her sleep. It was quiet and slurred, and Cat couldn't make out all of the words. Sometimes Kara wasn't even speaking English, but the emotions were always the same. Cat thought it best not to startle a Kryptonian out of a troubled sleep, so she would wrap an arm around Kara and let the dream run its course. Sometimes Cat would pick up on words like "stars" and "Clark." Someday she would try to figure it all out, but for now she just listened, and she remembered every word. The name Astra had come up more than once.

Cat turned her attention briefly to Astra. Saving the planet, blah blah. If there was any saving to be done, Supergirl (and maybe Superman) would do that. It didn't matter what Astra had to say. The only thing Cat needed to know was that Astra had left a Krypton-sized hole in Kara's heart.

"Listen Astrid," Cat interrupted.

"Astra-"

"If you want to convince people you are here to save them, we're going to need more to work with. Let's start with that outfit. Is that your uniform?"

Astra looked puzzled.

"I can't make you into a hero if you're wearing a hideous tactical garment. You're going to need bright colors, like Supergirl."

"I don't need you to change how I look. I need you to tell my story."

Cat ignored the comment. "What happened to your hair?"

Astra frowned.

"Were you struck by lightening on that side of your head?" Cat asked, gesturing toward the white streak in Astra's hair. "Is that a clip-on? It's a clip-on isn't it?" She frowned. "And a cheap one at that."

"There is nothing wrong with my-"

"It will have to go. The public will not look to you to save them if you look like a man-made disaster."

"Wha-"

"You should wear the S, like Supergirl" 

"It's NOT an S and I will not wear it."

"Listen Astral -"

"Astra."

"- the public sees the S as the symbol of a hero."

"The public is wrong," she snarled.

"You don't think of Supergirl as a hero?"

"Can you tell my story or not?"

"I can sell you as a villain." Cat nodded. "Yes, definitely a villain."

"I am not a villain!"

"Let's be clear, Astor -"

"Astra!"

"I've been listening to you wax heroic for 90 seconds, and you haven't inspired me one bit -"

"Wax heroic?"

"But you are mildly frightening with the black and the resting bitch face -"

"Resting -"

"I can soften your edges a bit, but there's only so much -"

"I don't need to be softened!"

"Well don't get mad at me, Astro,"

"Astra!"

" - I'm not making you a villain, that's just where you fit into the Supergirl story."

"I need you to write MY story!"

"And I will! You can be Supergirl's villain. Luke Skywalker's Darth Vader." Cat nodded. "007's 006."

"Double o -"

"But you will be a sympathetic villain with a redeeming quality. You just have to find something to champion. Is there anything that you care about?"

"This planet is going to be destroyed!" Astra hissed.

"Capone had soup kitchens, but we don't have enough hungry people for that to work. Maybe you like animals?"

"What is Capone?"

"Animals would be good. Then you could keep the skunk strip in your hair."

"Enough of this!" Astra's eyes grew red. "I will find someone else!" She started forward, but Supergirl's fist connected with Astra's face before she finished the first step.

"Don't! Touch! Miss! Grant!"

Each word was punctuated by a blow to Astra's face, and a kick to the gut finished the conversation. Astra went tumbling backwards, and was slow to get up.

Supergirl turned to Cat. "Are you alright?"

"What took you so long?"

Supergirl shrugged. "I've been here the whole time. I just wanted to hear you trash talk Astra."

"Oh, is that her name?"

Supergirl smiled. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I'm @comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you'd like to follow.


End file.
